Carta de Renuncia
by Darkskyer Mako
Summary: "Estamos como ese chiste. Sin sentido, sin coherencia, sin gracia..." "Si tú dices que estamos como ese mal chiste, tendrás tus motivos. Sin embargo, déjame darte mi versión de los hechos" LenKu, TwoShot, dos cartas cortas.
1. Chapter 1

**_Carta de Renuncia_**

**_LenKu TwoShot hecho aburrida en casa._**

**_Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, es de Yamaha y las compañías encargadas del desarrollo de cada Vocaloid, hago esto sin fines de lucro y patata porque ya no sé qué poner._**

* * *

Hola, ¿sabes qué día es hoy? Supongo que no, te habrás olvidado. Sueles ser olvidadiza. ¿Te acuerdas de mí, al menos? ¿O también te has olvidado quien soy, mi cara, en fin, yo?

Esta es una carta de renuncia dedicada a ti, porque eres tú a lo que estoy renunciando ahora mismo.

No me interesa saber absolutamente nada acerca de por qué no me has estado haciendo caso, porque no estoy para excusas, créeme.

Si me vas a hablar de cómo descubriste la yuxtaposición del decimonoveno planeta de la galaxia quiensabeque, es excusa.

Si me vas a decir que encontraste un hada y la adoptaste, pero debías mantener el secreto, es excusa.

Si vas a decirme que encontraste a alguien más, a quien amas y con quien quieres vivir… Eso, cariño, ya no es excusa. Eso es la verdad, la fría y cruel verdad.

No me vengas con eso de que soy tan infantil o tonto o lo que se te venga al cerebro para decir que no podías decírmelo a la cara como una persona sensata. Ya ha pasado antes en tu historial, y puedo entenderlo perfectamente.

Sólo quiero saber algo.

¿Te acuerdas siquiera de qué día es hoy? Premio si te acuerdas.

Exacto, el mismo día que nos conocimos. Y no te interesa, no me has dicho siquiera un "hola".

¡El punto es que estoy harto de que me pases olímpicamente por encima siendo tu mejor amigo desde tiempos inmemoriales, mierda! ¡Si hasta nos conocimos en la puñetera guardería!

No, pero desde que la señorita tiene un "enamoramiento" de ese imbécil, yo he sido desplazado a un lugar con la misma importancia que un maldito ficus. ¡UN FICUS! ¿En eso me he convertido, dulzura? ¿En un ficus? Que hayas conocido a alguien no significa que debas dejar de ver a tus amigos.

¿Te he fallado alguna vez? ¿Te he mentido alguna vez? ¿He hecho algo para molestarte?

Dímelo, que no me voy a enfadar más que esto. Considerando que me dejaste TRES horas en la puerta del cine, esperándote para ver esa película de terror, hasta que me atrapó la repelente de Akita y acabé viéndola con ella. No sabes el miedo que me daba esa situación. Sabes que ella es terriblemente espeluznante.

Me estoy yendo por las ramas, ¿verdad? Sí, ya se me hacía. ¿Te acuerdas del chiste de la patata y el clavo? Nos lo contó Shion un día. Era espantoso, no daba gracia. Bueno, actualmente estamos en una situación parecida a ese chiste. Sin sentido, sin coherencia, sin gracia.

El punto es, para finalizar esto, es que no estoy enojado, pero es el fin de nuestra pequeña amistad de… ¿Cuánto? ¿Diez, once años? Venga, eso acuérdatelo tú, que eres quien está en falta.

Sin más rodeos, que la pases bien, que tengas una hermosa vida y toda la mierda que se dice la gente cuando se despide.

L.K

(P.D: Devuélveme mi CD, el que te presté hace mucho, lo extraño y no lo he vuelto a ver… ladrona)


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, __idiota__._

_Sí, sé que día es hoy, no has dejado de entusiasmarte por esto en toda la semana. _

_Según tú, somos un mal chiste. Vale, no te lo discuto, tendrás tus motivos para decirlo, pero al menos déjame darte mi versión de los hechos._

_No, no encontré la yuxtaposición del decimonoveno planeta de la galaxia quiensabequé (con tilde, cariño, con tilde), ni tampoco encontré un hada. Si lo hubiera hecho, tú lo hubieras hecho conmigo. _

_Sí, encanto, me enamoré del ser más imbécil del planeta y estoy orgullosa de ello._

_"¿Qué le dijo la patata al clavo? Somos un par de tubérculos" _

_Oh, si era malo ese chiste… _

_Sin embargo, sigo sin entender por qué razón estás tan enfadado conmigo. No hay motivo, ni siquiera me has dejado explicarte el porqué de mi situación actual. _

_Tienes únicamente un intento para descifrarlo. Te doy una pista. Las dos primeras letras de "tienes únicamente un intento para descifrarlo"_

_Exacto, cerebro de rabanito, tú. _

_Tú eres mi problema. Tú y tu sonrisa encantadora de niño lindo que has tenido desde siempre._

_Tú y esos ojos de celebridad de la tele, pero sin necesidad de Photoshop o nada similar._

_Tú y tu estúpido ego pequeñito._

_¿Viste la película con Akita? De veras lo siento, debió de ser horrible, pero no podía presentarme a algo que yo consideraba una cita._

_ Para mí era eso, una cita. Porque estoy perdida, loca, chiflada, enferma por ti._

_Cierro los ojos y te veo, y es por eso que he dejado de prestarte atención, pensando que si te lo decía tan directamente a la cara me ibas a sacar volando._

_Pero me sacaste volando igual, ¿no? Así que hagamos un trato, inepto, cuando te vea para darte la carta en mano, y no en un estúpido correo electrónico como el que me mandaste tú, te voy a dar una cachetada y un beso, por idiota y por tarado. _

_Espero que te gusten ambas, siempre creí que eras algo masoquista. Ojalá te duela la mejilla por bastante tiempo, te lo mereces por celoso. _

_Con cariño_

_M. H_

_(P.D: Olvídate del CD, no lo vas a volver a ver jamás)_

Una vez escrita la carta, la joven se encaminó a la casa de su mejor amigo. Cuando le abrieron la puerta, antes de que Len se pusiera a despotricarle en la cara, Miku lo golpeó fuertemente con la carta en el estómago, le dio una cachetada y lo besó. Por idiota.


End file.
